homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy McCallister
Tracy McCallister is Kevin's cousin and the oldest daughter and child of Leslie and Frank McCallister. She seems to be one of the nicer characters in the movies and doesn't really interact too often with Kevin. ''Home Alone'' Tracy, like the rest of the McCallisters, is going on a vacation to Paris. She asks her brother Fuller where the shampoo is to which Fuller tells her that he doesn't live there to which Tracy complains that there's no shampoo in the house with 15 people in it. She tells Harry who was playing as a cop that her parents don't live in Kevin's home. She also informs her cousin Heather that Buzz ordered the pizza. When Kevin punches Buzz, she gets mad at him with the rest of the family. She also wakes up late and rushes to get to the airport with her family, and is seen looking worried about Kevin when the kids find out about Kevin not making the flight. She later goes to her uncle Rob's apartment with her parents, her siblings, her uncle Peter, and her cousins while her aunt Kate tries to get a flight back to Chicago. She is last seen watching It's A Wonderful Life in French with her brother Fuller and cousin Megan at their Uncle Rob's apartment. She doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Tracy comes again to Kevin's house with her parents and siblings, this time planning to go on a trip to Miami, Florida. She has one of the first audible lines in the film, asking if anybody has seen her sunblock. Sondra then asks what the point in going to Florida is if she's going to use sunblock. After Kevin's incident with Buzz at the school Christmas pageant, Tracy along with the others have a meeting at the house to which she and the others clap for Buzz after he apologizes for pulling the prank on Kevin. But when her Aunt Kate asks Kevin if he has something to say Tracy and the others glare at Kevin to which Kevin angrily storms out of the room saying that he's not sorry for punching Buzz and that he doesn't care if the family trip gets ruined or not because he doesn't want to spend Christmas in a tropical climate. The family once again sleeps in and Tracy and the others rush to make it to the airport. At the Miami Airport, Tracy along with the others soon discover that Kevin's not there at the airport. Later on, Tracy and the others look at their hotel room in disgust. Tracy is later seen watching the Spanish version of It's a Wonderful Life with the rest of the family at their hotel in Miami, but she along with the rest of the family is happy to hear from a phone call that the police found Kevin and she and the rest of the family happily pack their stuff and fly to New York. Tracy is seen the next day at the Plaza Hotel rushing with her family to open their Christmas gifts. She and the rest of the family clap for Buzz and Kevin after Buzz believes that Kevin should open up the first present since they wouldn't be in the nice hotel with free stuff if he hadn't gotten on the wrong flight. Trivia Out of all the McCallister kids, Tracy seems to be the nicest to Kevin, even though they never directly interact with each other. While she does look at him angrily in the first film after the dinner accident, she looks worried at the airport in Paris. At the family meeting in the second film, it is implied that she may have somewhat sided with him, as she does not seem convinced that Buzz's apology is sincere and her clapping for him is not very enthusiastic. Also, when the family is looking at Kevin, the look on her face is more sympathetic than angry. Furthermore, when Kevin's bag is passed back to her, she looks concerned when she says, "Kevin's not here." When the family claps for Kevin at the end of the movie, she does so very enthusiastically, thus indicating that she is proud of Kevin. Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)